


Tales From Tenants Of Hueco Noches

by scapegoat



Series: Buenos Noches [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apartment Building, Asexual Character, Bets & Wagers, Bi-Curiosity, Bickering, Bisexual Character, Childhood Friends, Cockblocking, Comedy, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Loves Kurosaki Ichigo, Family Drama, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Kurosaki Family, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Meddling, Multi, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pornstars, Possibly Unrequited Love, Relationship Discussions, Sibling Rivalry, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegoat/pseuds/scapegoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their tale to tell... some more interesting than others but will be told regardless. When the crazy residents of this insane building aren't purposely harassing each other their random encounters and experiences [past and present] lead to all sorts of unusual things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales From Tenants Of Hueco Noches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Greetings From Apartment 3-I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000757) by [scapegoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegoat/pseuds/scapegoat). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I make money from writing.
> 
> A/N: I guess you can say these are omakes or side stories to Greetings From Apartment 3-I. You don’t necessarily have to read that to understand this but, hey, it couldn’t hurt.
> 
> Ahem. Hello. This particular “tale” takes place..., uh, during the second chapter.  
> What story you may be wondering?  
> You know... Greetings From Apartment 3-I?  
> The story this one stems from? Its in the disclaimer...  
> Any who, this event is mentioned in text but its off-screen, in GFA3I, since it doesn’t have much to do with the main story. 
> 
> Now, onto the tale...

Nelliel sat at her mirror absentmindedly brushing her long green hair. Despite being an adult film star, the green-haired woman didn’t get asked out on many dates. Well, she didn’t get asked out for this one – she did the asking but it was still a date! Possibly. Most men were either turned off by her profession or assumed she’d put out for no reason because she did it on film. Those were the worst fuckers around! Nelliel remembered punching a guy out because he propositioned her instead of taking her order. Sometimes her job was painful – in more ways than one plus shameless idiots, on both sides, did not make things easier.

Fortunately, the her date wasn’t like most men. Kurosaki Ichigo – a doe-eyed adorable as all hell little baby lamb Nelliel could not help but want to devour. But she was getting ahead of herself. The kid only moved into the building a few days ago after all.

Ichigo seemed a little nervous – as per usual – particularly when they were introduced but he warmed up to her real quick. In the span of three days no less. Nelliel was giddy _but_ she didn’t know what Hitsugaya told him or wanted to tell him about her. When they first met and the kid had popped out of his apartment he looked like he was trying to give Ichigo a warning... _a warning about her_! So what if she bothered him on occasion; she was no Grimmjow. There was no reason to go warning tenants about her.

But back to her precious baby lamb who could not be any older than twenty. There was no way. The world was filled with many mysterious and magical things but that kid being legal defied all thoughts of logic. Now due to the fact that, in only three days, so many tenants had their eye on the orange-haired boy nothing made Nelliel happier than the fact that she would be the first to get some alone time with him! The green-haired woman cackled to herself. She didn’t even need one of her actress persona’s to do it either. Just good old fashion off-screen Odelschwanck natural charm~

She purposely pressed the full weight of her body against him and all he did was squeak. It was so cute! Though Grimmjow had to ruin her fun reminding her she had a thing for one of his friends. There was nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting, was there? Besides, she really could show an interest in more than one guy at a time and not be behind a camera. It wasn’t like she was going to sleep with both of them. Okay, if given the choice she obviously _would_ – preferably at the same time but one at a time would work too. Or one then the other.

Nelliel shook her head. There went the sex thoughts again; no wonder she was good at her job.

“You should definitely wear this!” Nelliel looked through the mirror at the hooded figure holding a plain white t-shirt in one hand, on a hanger of course – no need to have wrinkled clothes, and a pair of jeans on the other hand.

“Are you serious Mashiro? I called you here for fashion advice.”

The hooded woman huffed. “That’s what I’m giving you! You don’t want to dress _too_ fancy, you’re just going to the movies right? Besides, I doubt this dude is interested in what your wearing anyway.”

Nelliel’s eyes narrowed. “My date is a complete gentlemen. His eyes stayed above my neck with every conversation we’ve ever had.”

Mashiro waved her off, “yeah yeah. He’s not into breasts, lots of men aren’t... surprisingly. Maybe he likes asses? Or legs? Leg men are so sexy!” Nelliel shook her head. “But guys obsessed with _feet_ are too weird. A friend of mine slept with a guy with a foot fetish. She woke up with him sniffing her shoes!” As Mashiro was shaking her head her hood came off revealing her bright green wavy hair. “Needless to say there was no second date... assuming they actually had a first.”

“You got work today?” Another shake of the head. “What’s with the spandex suit? You realize its hot as hell, correct?”

“Duh! This thing _breathes_!” Nelliel rose an eyebrow. “It feels like I’m wearing nothing at all! Of course...” She gently put Nelliel’s clothes over a chair and cupped her breasts. “I gotta wear _something_ under my clothes if ya get what I’m saying.”

She continued to squeeze herself until— “Mashiro, stop fondling yourself!” Huffing, the green-haired girl hesitantly complied. “Can’t you go ten minutes without touching your body?”

“Of course I can but why? This thing feels like _velour_ ; **velour** Nell-chan. They barely make this fabric anymore! I think!”

“But you don’t always—” Nelliel shook her head. No reason to drive that thought train into a ditch, “you know what? Never mind. I think you’re the reason I can’t tolerate other females.”

“Pfft. That’s all you buddy, we’re friends remember? Your misogynist behavior in no way affects me.”

“Miso-what?”

“Mi-so-gy-nist, a hatred/dislike of females?” Nelliel nodded slowly. “Like I said, you hate or whatever other girls but deep down you love some Mashiro. And who wouldn’t?” The green-haired woman picked up Nelliel’s clothes again putting them against her body. “We should wear one another’s clothes.”

Nelliel turned back to the mirror. “You can’t fit my clothes; in height...” She glanced over her shoulder smirking, “or in bust.”

Mashiro pouted. “See if I help you with any more fashion advice! I have an ample average size bust thank you very much and I prefer leg men anyway.”

“Just get me a better damn outfit!”

Mashiro flinched and nodded then turned around pausing. “Maybe I would if you weren’t such a bitch.” She turned around to Nelliel then stuck her tongue out before walking back to the closet.

“I’ll show you a bitch Kuna!”

 

Mashiro stuck her head out of the closet, “try it and I’ll set your fancy clothes on fire.” Humming, she went back to the closet.

Nelliel slammed her hair brush on the vanity. There _had_ to be another female ‘friend’ other than Mashiro to help her but sadly Nelliel not only lacked dating skills but female friends as well. If she thought the reactions of men knowing she was a porn star were bad there were nothing compared to women – especially older women. They thought being an adult film star wasn’t a respectable job knowing full well that their partners, assuming the crabby bitches had any, were getting off on her and not them. Then there were the other crabbier women that thought it was a disgusting job – hell, they thought porn on the whole was terrible. Other, slightly less crabby but far more idiotic, people thought she was forced into her job. Who needed to be friends with women anyway? Catty, shameless bitches that enjoyed flaunting their bodies but got all hypocritically defensive when another woman did it. Of course her attitude _might_ have something to do with the fact that she was raised by men and had not had a female influence on her life until she met Tier who became something of a big sister to her though in reality (and this was something she would never repeat or even think of again) the woman was actually younger than she was. Fortunately, Nelliel looked younger so that was what counted.

Mashiro returned with a red hoodie and a black pair of jeans – again on separate hangers in each hand.

“A hoodie? Are you kidding? Its almost summer.”

“Girl, movie theaters are _cold_.” Despite her apparent hatred of the ‘fairer’ sex there really was no way she could hate Mashiro. If some alien race ever came to wipe out the existence of the female species and came to her she’d say due away with them but keep the perky green-haired nutjob; if nothing else as a great source of entertainment. As far as females (or people in general) went Mashiro, most of the time, was very unusual and above all else tolerable but she didn’t know how her thoughts were directed toward Mashiro and not getting ready for her date.

“Yeah but if it gets cold we can just cuddle.”

Mashiro facepalmed with the hand that held the hoodie, “of course!”

“Get me something skimpy but not whorish.”

“If you’re barking out orders you are more than welcome to find the clothes your damn self.” Nelliel huffed. The girl had a point but there was no reason to tell her that. Now she knew why she liked/hated Mashiro so much – it was like having a little sister! Nelliel always wanted a sibling but her parents had their hands full with her and all those damn pets they seemed to adopt! But Nelliel – in a sense – was just like any adopted pet.

“Tell ya what. You find my outfit and we’ll go to that new ice cream shop together and I’ll buy you a double cone, sound good?”

“Don’t bribe me with my love of sweets. Besides, that’s not even remotely close to an even trade. Ice cream for listening to your incessant bitching?”

“I’ll throw in all my old clothes I can’t fit.” Mashiro’s left eye twitched then with a huff she stomped back to the closet. Nelliel grinned playing with loose strands of her hair. It was a shame but even her old clothes would be slightly too large for Mashiro – at least at the top but she still kept some clothes from junior high and maybe _those_ might fit the green-haired girl... at least slightly better than some old clothes from a few years ago. “Ugh. I’m showing my age...”

“Exactly who are you going out with again?” Mashiro asked holding up a purple and black dress.

“No dresses and I’m going out with the new tenant. You live here, right?”

Mashiro seemed rather uneasy as her eyes shifted. “Not officially...”

Nelliel rolled her eyes, “then I won’t bore you with details.” She didn’t even want to know what _that_ meant. Nodding, Mashiro walked off again. Nelliel was grateful for having such a large closet in her apartment. She had a two-bedroom apartment but converted one room to a closet. It cost an arm and a leg (perhaps an arm and _two_ legs) but she was a well-known porn star so it wasn’t as though she couldn’t afford it. And with the landlord’s whole – if you fuck up my walls it’ll be on your ass – she couldn’t truly make it one giant closet but it was close enough. Mashiro returned with a pink skirt and a blue ruffly shirt.

“Before you bite my head off. _I_ want this shirt.” She placed it on the chair, “I don’t care if it can fit me or not. And I don’t want to keep it – to clarify, just borrow.” Nelliel shrugged. “Excellent.” She held up the skirt. At Nelliel’s grimace she put it down. “No pink?”

“Nope.” Sighing, Mashiro walked back to the closet. “Uh, to clarify... _why_ is you living here ‘not official?’”

Mashiro returned with a black low cut shirt and a red ruffled skirt. “What did you just say? ‘ _I won’t bore you with details?’_ Yeah, I think I’ll go with that answer.” She held the clothes higher.

“Why do I own so many frilly clothes? Was it a phase?” Nelliel tilted her head moving her wrist in a come hither motion, “let me try it on...” Shrugging, Mashiro handed the clothes over to Nelliel. Having been an active member in the adult film industry for a few years plus losing all sense of modesty far before being in any films, Nelliel shimmied out of her jeans then tried the red skirt on.

“Your ass looks huge in that! And I don’t mean that in a flattering way!”

Scowling at the comment _and_ the severity of Mashiro’s – I don’t mean to insult you but I can’t do much else – pitch, Nelliel all but tore the skirt off her body as it if scalded her. Hesitantly, she took off her current shirt and put on the one Mashiro was holding... at least she tried to. “Shit, its too small!” She growled and Mashiro wordlessly helped her out of it.

“Not my fault you have supervillain sized tits Odelschwanck. You could conquer a foreign country with those things.” In nothing but a bra and underwear, Nelliel grabbed Mashiro by the wrist pulling her into the closet.

“There’s a joke about this somewhere...”

Nelliel slapped her hand over the shorter woman’s mouth as she continued to examine all the damn clothes she had. One of these days she was going to color-coordinate or fix up this shit so she could look in here without potential risk of blinding herself. That was why she had Mashiro go in her place, the girl was young – her eyesight would recover, _probably_ . Though Mashiro wasn’t really _that_ much younger. Come to think of it, Nelliel didn’t know how old Mashiro was. She’d ask but then that would lead to Mashiro asking her age.

Nelliel released her captive’s mouth, “find me something.”

“Maybe you should help yourself find something and ask me if it looks good?” Nelliel held her hand up to respond but she frowned. That made a lot of sense; she did have Mashiro here for help. Shrugging, Nelliel started picking out random articles of clothing and inspecting them against her body. Every so often she’d hear some kind of noise from Mashiro but when she’d look at the shorter girl she wouldn’t be looking in her direction.

“If you have something to say, _say it_!” Nelliel hissed.

Mashiro shrugged, “I don’t have anything to say...” She pulled out a couple of shirts then stared at them before putting them back. Nelliel continued to glare and Mashiro was either oblivious or deliberately ignoring her just to piss her off; if it was the latter it was clearly working.

“Mashiro!” She growled and hazel eyes widened turning to her. “You’re doing that thing again.”

“I am not.”

“Yeah, you are. In fact, you probably don’t even realize you’re doing it.” Mashiro pouted and Nelliel was sure she didn’t realize what she was doing. “Allow me to explain, you’re trying to hint something to me.”

“I don’t do subtly. If I wanted you to know something I would tell you.”

“I don’t think you realize you don’t mean to hint something but you’re doing it anyway.” Nelliel rolled her eyes as Mashiro furrowed her eyebrows. “I’ve gotten pretty used to looking at your expressions.”

“Because I have such a nice face.” She replied in an off-hand manner.

“No, dumbass, because your face is super expressive.”

“Would it kill you to compliment or at least acknowledge my gorgeous face? No, I think it _would_ kill you or bruise your enormous ego if your damn overly inflated head shelled out compliments half as fast as you put out insults.”

“My—” Nelliel growled. “Listen Greenhorn, the world isn’t all sunshine and rainbow kittens like you make it seem.”

“You’re gonna lecture me? Really Nell? As if looking through your closet of shit isn’t punishment enough?”Mashiro chuckled bitterly. “Here goes your self-defensive bullshit. I didn’t even _ask_ you to compliment me, I was just stating a fact. But I bet you’ll be fishing for compliments and gushing all over your frigging date just _praying_ he puts out but the somewhat decent part of you is hoping he’s as much of a gentlemen as you think. The world isn’t all sunshine kittens and fuzzy raindrops or whatever the hell you said. Its tough being a porn star – especially a porn star that wants to date seriously and be taken seriously. This pseudo bullshit ‘date’ of yours is just a way for you to blow off steam.”

Nelliel gaped at her. It wasn’t the first time she spurred Mashiro to go off on her. The damn girl cursed her out and did it cheerfully to boot. She was definitely good at honing in her acting – porn or not. But Mashiro didn’t care much about the limelight, she didn’t care all that much for sex either.

Mashiro sighed in relief stretching. “I gotta admit. That feels better every time we do it.”

Nelliel shook out of her stupor. “I’ll give you one compliment Shiro, you’re crazy as fuck. You don’t hesitate to put me in my fucking place. And for the record, I don’t have a problem with compliments.” Mashiro rolled her eyes. “Don’t do that, jerk, I’m serious. I can dish out compliments and insults in intricate rhythms.”

“I’m sure that’s not a real thing.”

Nelliel waved her off, “of course it is! You know what else I can compliment you on? The ability to rip me a new one then go back to being all peppy like nothing even happened!”

Mashiro shrugged, “not the type to hold grudges I suppose and you need to be put in your fucking place from time to time.” She beamed. “And you should probably put some clothes on before you catch a cold.”

“Right.” Nelliel held a teal dress to her body. “Should I wear a dress? Dresses are too formal, right?”

“Not the dresses you own.” Nelliel glared at her, “and that dress is about the same color as your hair.” Nelliel looked down frowning. “If you wanna go the sexy dress route I suggest red. Or purple. Make it a solid color, none of that two colored or striped or even plaid stuff you wear on a daily non porn basis.”

Mashiro pulled out a navy buttoned up shirt holding it against her body. “That better be for me.” Hazel eyes locked onto hers before Mashiro sighed putting the shirt against Nelliel’s body.

“Lets hope it fits.”

Nelliel’s eyes narrowed but she allowed Mashiro to put the shirt over her head. “It does!” She cheered spinning around. “Now I need a bottom...” She unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt making her cleavage perfectly visible but not too out there. “Perfect.”

“Button the last one, you’re trying not to look desperate.”

Nelliel glowered but complied. It did look _slightly_ better, only slightly. Her breasts were still visible but only now you couldn’t see parts of her bra. As an added bonus her shirt was a perfect fit and didn’t ride up when she sat or tried to reach up like some of her other clothes.

Mashiro wordlessly tossed a tan somewhat ruffled but not overly ruffled skirt in her direction. Nelliel caught it and slipped it on then spun around waiting for some kind of comment.

“Not bad. If I wasn’t already doing ya I’d totally hit that.”

“Mashiro please, you couldn’t afford to fuck me outside of work.” Nelliel played with the ruffles at the bottom of her skirt. “Do I need boots?”

“Uh, no? Just wear some sneakers or – tennis shoes as you call them. Either the color of your shirt or the color of your skirt and the socks will be the opposite color of what you chose for your shoes.”

Nelliel frowned but complied digging further into her closet pulling out a pair of navy socks and some tan shoes. They weren’t sneakers but they were low top flat shoes the exact color of her somewhat ruffled skirt. She slipped her socks on then had Mashiro put her hair in a ponytail.

“Do I look as pathetic as I feel?”

“You look as desperate as you seem.” Nelliel looked over her shoulder scowling. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You look great Nell. Well not great but good.”

“Mashiro!”

“What?! You know how I feel about lying.” Nelliel sighed, “what does it matter what I think? You’re not trying to impress me, you wanna impress your date and I’m sure you’ll achieve that.”

“Right.” Nelliel picked up her shoes. “Thanks. You know, for everything. I really appreciate your help and your sass.”

“Help can be repaid with ice cream and nice clothes; of course the sass is free.”

“Duly noted.” Mashiro scooped up a bag. “When did you—” Nelliel shook her head, “never mind. Want me to walk you out? My date lives on this floor.”

“No thanks.” She hoisted the bag over her shoulders. “I got it.” They both walked to the door that Nelliel opened. “Tell me all about you date, okay? No tongue on the first date unless its absolutely necessary.”

“I’m not even going to ask. I’ll keep that in mind though.” Mashiro nodded patting Nelliel on the back before walking down the A staircase.

Making sure the coast was clear, Nelliel waked toward Ichigo’s apartment. The last thing she needed before her date was some asshole bumping into her deflating her happy mood. She also didn’t need Yumichika coming out of nowhere. He was already interested in Ichigo (though word around the rumor mill is that he’s solely interested in Ichigo’s unusual hair color) and Yumichika is – although tough to admit – a hell of a lot prettier than her.

She tip-toed as she got near Yumichika’s door and once she passed it she broke out in a full on sprint before stopping in front of Ichigo’s door where she rang the doorbell.

She glanced to the right at the closed door of apartment 3-J. She also didn’t need Grimmjow coming around teasing her. As the door opened Nelliel gasped. Ichigo was on the other side with a towel over his head; he was shirtless – also a plus – and he was only wearing a pair of jeans.

“Hey.”

Nelliel merely stared until she regained use of her mouth. “H-Hey.” She had to keep her hands clasped together to avoid pinching herself. The kid worked out. Good, _very_ good. She wasn’t wrong giving him a card. Another plus.

“I didn’t know what time we were supposed to go.”

“Anytime is fine.” She cleared her throat. “I’ll wait here while you finish.” She took a step back waving. Ichigo nodded slowly before closing the door. Sighing in relief, Nelliel walked over to the rail then took a deep breath. She could do this. Definitely. She worked around hot guys. She could _definitely_ do this. No problem. She sighed, or maybe not. Still, it was rude to just cancel.

“What are you doing?” Nelliel squeaked as she felt a hand over her shoulder.

“Oh, its you Tatsuki.” She stood up. “I got a date.”

“Seriously? That’s great.”

Nelliel beamed. “Isn’t it?”

“Well good luck.”

“Thanks.” Tatsuki patted Nelliel on the shoulder before walking over to her apartment opening the door then going inside.

Nelliel sighed again. She was going to need more than just ‘good luck’ to get through this day.

It had taken Ichigo less than five minutes to emerge from his apartment with a smile Nelliel was sure stopped or at the very least slowed her heartbeat. They walked side by side in silence to the movie theater which wasn’t too far away – maybe ten minutes or so. Damn near everything anyone could possibly want was no more than a half hour’s walk from the building.

“What are you in the mood to see?”

Nelliel pursed her lips. Why did she want to see a damn movie again? Oh yea, to get the opportunity to be around Ichigo. She didn’t even think about what movie she’d see. It wouldn’t matter since she was sure she’d pay more attention to Ichigo than the movie anyway. “Uh, anything’s fine.”

“Then how about something funny?” Nelliel forced a smile then nodded. Of course a comedy because it would be too cliché to say a horror film or something romantic. Dammit! Was she too subtle? Is this more of a friends hanging out thing than an actual date to him? This _was_ a date, right? Great, now even she wasn’t sure!

“Hey, can I like pay for the stuff? I asked you, right? So it seems only fair. I’m not trying to emasculate you or anything.”

“Its fine.”

“Wait, _what_? You’d let me pay for everything?” Nelliel’s eyes widened. “Like _everything_ everything? Tickets, food, drinks, all that jazz?”

“If you want to. I don’t mind splitting the total either.”

Nelliel hugged him. “You are the greatest!”

Blushing, Ichigo chuckled. “T-Thanks.”

———

Nelliel decided to meet in the middle with a compromise. Because she was such a wonderful non date, date. She paid for both tickets and Ichigo picked the movie. Then they sort of split payment with all the food they got. The theater specialized in international food so they took the opportunity to taste damn near everything available. Well, damn near everything available that they could carry anyway.

They grabbed a couple of seats in the back. The theater was sort of in the middle of full and empty; but most of the people were seated in the front. Nelliel was thankful for that since she had the opportunity to prop her feet up on the row ahead. And the two rows in front of that one were empty too.

Nelliel glanced to her left watching Ichigo dig into the obnoxiously large tub of popcorn. Fuck he was adorable! There were so few people able to pull of cute when it came to face stuffing and Ichigo was definitely one of them. However, if he kept eating all the popcorn she wasn’t going to have any left and that was bad. No matter how cute Ichigo was hoarding food was rude. She stuck her hand in the bucket picking up a handful then took some out of said handful putting them into her mouth. As she couldn’t pull off face stuffing like Ichigo she settled on eating normally.

The previews rolled by and Nelliel leaned back in her seat. She should have listened to Mashiro and got something long-sleeved. Fuck she was cold! She scowled reaching for her drink taking a sip before glancing to the left. Ichigo had stopped eating and was staring up at the screen. The bucket was still in his lap – half eaten while an array of foods surrounded both of them; well most of the food they ordered was gone and the film actually didn’t start yet.

Nelliel made a mental note to take Ichigo out to eat _before_ inviting him to hang out; though, taking him out to eat would be considered an invitation to hang out in itself.

The whole movie went by in a blur, Nelliel was happy sneaking peeks at Ichigo eating, laughing or doing a combination of the two. All in all, a pretty good non date in her opinion. Fortunately, she was able to get her fill of food and looking at Ichigo. A win win for sure.

Once the movie ended and the credits rolled by people started filling out of the theatre chatting. Ichigo stood up stretching. Nelliel stood suddenly, sure she was stiff from sitting for about two hours but if she stretched while Ichigo stretched she wouldn’t get the opportunity to shamelessly ogle.

“Ready?” He asked tilting his head.

“Yeah. Uh, bathroom first?”

“Sure.”

They left the theater damn near shoulder to shoulder until Nelliel walked into the bathroom; Ichigo probably went to the bathroom too. She didn’t bare the thought of looking as she pulled out her phone.

“Hello?”

Nelliel’s eyebrows furrowed. “Hey Lis, is Mashiro around?” Her eyebrows furrowed further as she heard some shuffling in the background then a loud thud. “Is everything—”

“Everything’s fine!” Mashiro’s peppy, albeit slightly breathy, voice said coming on the line. “How was the date?!”

“Great! I don’t really remember the movie but... that shouldn’t matter right?”

“Not unless he asks you questions.” Nelliel bit her lip, she did not think of that. “Don’t worry girl, I’ll think for you. Just get out of the bathroom and go talk to him before he hears you or thinks your crazy.”

“Right. _Right_! Thanks, I’ll call you when I get home.” Nelliel hung up then sighed. She would have left right then but she really had to pee.

———

When she emerged from the bathroom, Ichigo was leaning against the wall. “Hey!” She beamed running over to him. “Wanna get some ice cream or something?”

“That sounds great.”

“Never would have pegged you for the sweet loving type.” Nelliel had to stop walking as Ichigo blushed slightly. If his smile made her heartbeat slow done his blush made it speed up almost unhealthily.

“Y-Yeah, I like sweets. Love them actually.”

“O-Oh. Well...” Nelliel felt herself sway before steadying herself. “That’s cute. Of course it probably shouldn’t be.” It wouldn’t do her any good to faint in the middle of the street. “Hey, you like donuts? No wait! Never mind, lets get that ice cream.” She linked arms with him as they started walking. Yumichika frequented the donut shop and she’d be damned if she let him see them together.

They ate their ice cream and chatted, though Nelliel kept getting distracted with the way Ichigo ate his ice cream cone. Either he was the biggest tease in existence or he wasn’t even aware that he was practically worshiping the damn ice cream cone. It was humbling to know that non porn stars could have such an oral fixation and make it look so natural. Then again, Ichigo made all the shit he did seem natural and sexy. She couldn’t forget the sexy part.

After the ice cream they walked home, living in the same building and on the same floor had its perks. She hoped Grimmjow didn’t do anything or not do anything to drive Ichigo away. His company was a good thing to have. In the midst of her mental musing, Nelliel noticed they stopped and were in front of her apartment. “I had a lot of fun.” He said with that heart-slowing smile.

“Me too.”

“So thanks for taking me to the movies.” Before Nelliel could say anything Ichigo leaned down (which wasn’t too far since Nelliel was about six inches shorter than him) and kissed her on the cheek. “Lets hang out again sometime.”

Nelliel merely nodded then waved to Ichigo as he walked down the hall. She fumbled with her keys for a few seconds before walking into her apartment with a content sigh holding her right cheek. “Best non date ever.”


End file.
